us_against_the_world_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hendrix Boone
Hendrix James Boone (July 31st, 1996) is currently a fifth year student at North Hollow Academy. He is the president of the drama club, and a member of several other organizations around the school. Early Life Hendrix Boone was born to Harriet and Jim Boone in Palm Beach, Florida. He was an only child. The Boones are, and have always been, a pretty happy family. They're not rich, but money's never been an issue. Very white collar middle class. Harriet is very indulgent of her son's interests, and Jim doesn't really "get" them but he loves his kid and he'll still go to all his plays and stuff anyway. One of the earliest memories that Boone has is sitting up late one night with his mother, watching Grease. He was too young to really understand much of going on, but you can bet that he wound up learning all the songs by heart. It didn't take long for young Boone to realize that people tended to pay attention to him when he would perform these songs, attempting the choreography and everything, for friends and family. As it turned out, Boone really liked attention. Another very important movie to Boone was Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It's part of his collection of movies that, to this day, he insists on watching multiple times a year. The first time he saw it, he was seven years old. For months after the fact, he would drive his family and best friends nuts, just taking every opportunity possible to recite lines from it. He once responded to his mother coming to get him from the park near his house with: "Oh! Come and see the violence in'arent in the system! Help, help, i'm being impressed!" Boone got to be in his first school play when he was eight years old. He was a tree. He had no lines, and all he had to do was stand there. He made up lines and, try as they might, the adults working on the play just couldn't talk him out of the dance routine that he insisted on doing in the background of all his scenes, which the other four "trees" also picked up. He also lobbied for a musical number for the trees at intermission, but couldn't swing it. that didn't dissuade him from slipping away at intermission anyway to run between the aisles of chairs in the audience and gleefully sing "I'm a tree, I'm a tree, tall as can be, no ugly leaves on me!" to anyone who would listen. When Boone was nine, he brought home his first 'girlfriend' to meet his parents. He very earnestly told his mother that he was going to marry her, one day. They'd settled on it. If you asked him today, Boone very likely wouldn't remember her name. Or that he had another girlfriend, who he claimed he felt ready to start a family of his own with, the week after. Boone started learning french in middle school. He'd been reading a translated version of Les Miserables, and he started wondering if the play lost anything in translation. And then he began wondering if just about every non-english play he'd ever read actually lost anything in translation. Since he was reading Les Mis at the time anyway, he started with French. He's gone on to become fluent in the language, learn to read Italian, and even pick up a handful of Dutch curse words from his Grandmother. North Hollow Academy Boone first came to north hollow as a young, impressionable second year. The school was just slightly out of the family's financial wheelhouse, so he had to make it in on academic scholarship. Fourth Year Pretty much the most important day of his life was the homecoming dance, his fourth year. That was where he met Ruby Mason: his nerdy little Canadian ball of sunshine. He's claimed to have been in love plenty of times from the time he first discovered girls, but this time he's really ''sure that Ruby's "the one" for him. Fifth Year Coming soon. Personality If you're someone who has trouble listening for long periods of time, don't talk to Boone. He is quite possibly the longest-winded human being you will ever, ''ever meet. He's definitely pretty high maintenance, but he pretends to be more of a diva than he actually is, because everything can be an acting opportunity if you look at it the right way. Boone can be very love him-or-hate him. On the one hand, he's a newborn puppy who thinks everyone is great and can be really, really open-minded and nonjudgmental. On the other, he's an obnoxious attention whore who tends to meddle in everyone's business without asking because he thinks "of course they want my help". Ruby is probably pretty much the only person in his life who he's never given a splitting headache, and he loves her to death for it. He wants to be world famous and legendary one day, but he pretty much lives his life like he already is. His newest thing is that he carries a camcorder with him everywhere, documenting "the final hurrah of a burgeoning superstar, mere months shy of taking the world by storm" (his last year of high school). Category:North Hollow Academy students